The never lasting world
by wolf dem0n
Summary: The world is ending!Will Bella and Edward survive?This is a story about a girl name Clarabelle.She is forced into an Acadamey for her'sight'which she hates.What will happen to when she discovers that she loves what they are and what she finds out about he
1. Prologue

**Wolfie here! Okay...being the geek that I am, I got really absorbed into like the dumb space show and it showed like this like tornado looking thing(Here goes, you daily learning session xD), that was supposedly the size of our milky way OMG! I AM A GEEK Dx only it doesn't kill you...anywho, that's where I got this story from. I'm still working on chapter 1! So stay tuned!**

Prologue

I never knew I would die in such an astounding- remarkable- staggering way. I always was under the assumption that I would ultimately grow old, and eventually pass on, but in a bitter sweet way, I get to participate in the end of history. The end of the world, and perhaps, the begging of a new one. I thought over my life, and the evaluation of events that accrued in my eighteen, tuneful, years, as I ran through the panicked streets. I reached my destination, an elderly building that once served as a sowing factory. I climbed the wooden fire escape hastily, attaining the roof in a matter of minutes. I sat down in the rusted corner, and crumpled into ball before watching the horrid sky, while crying meaningless tears. Death loomed on my doorstep, and now he allowing himself in the door way while taking me by the hand. Below, I heard children screaming, adults sobbing with grief, and dogs barking wildly. Unpredicted, and all the while foreseen, earsplitting sirens penetrated the unnerved atmosphere. I jumped, but kept myself planted to the floor, knowing there was no way to flee it. I clamped my hands over my ears attempting to obstruct the screeching and the fruitless pleas for mercy. I scrutinized the sickening gray-brown sky, when my eyes glazed over. My mind pounded in my skull, and my veins felt as if they would burst. The world had hidden and created many uncalled for creatures, such as Faery's, Vampires, Werewolves, and other monstrous type of species, that would now be lost to the cosmos. I removed my right hand to pull up the hood to my jacket. I whispered his name, and lost all hope in the never lasting world.

**OH! Cliff hanger prologue type thing! :) What's going to happen? Nobody knows! Not even me! Hahahaha, thanks for reading and chapter one is on it's way!**

**With tons of luv,**

**Wolfie**


	2. Academy?

**Alrighty then! Here we go! And for all you Bella and Edward fans,(like me) Please wait! Clair hasn't discovered the true world yet! here's chapter 1!**

**Enjoy 3**

Chapter one

I was awoken by a thunderous knock at the door. I sat up, groggy and irritated at the same moment.

"Whom is it?" My tone was drowsy and cracked with sleep. I glanced out my window, that was placed specifically across from my bed, before becoming memorized by the crashing of the waves, along with the swaying of the trees. My tranquility was rudely interrupted.

"Miss. Claire," the maid outside huffed, "you are suppose to attend breakfast with your father if you recall." I grumbled when the door opened. A heavy looking maid, doused with profound makeup, stormed through the doorframe. Her eyes were blood shot red, and her uniform was stained with yellow pollen, most likely from pulling up weeds in the main garden.

"Get up out of bed now, I'll help you with your corset." She tussled around, tossing me a green colored attire. I struggled with my garter, finally fitting it to my form, while my maid heaved with the filament of the corset, sucking the living breath out of me.

"That's enough!" I gasped, bending over to grip the railing of the chamber. With difficulty, I was forced to step into my hoop skirt, that was topped off with a jade petticoat and an emerald fan, lined with exotic feathers.

"Off you go," She barked, giving me a stern look. "Your father was humane enough to delay for you." I rolled my eyes, and shuffled off to the grand hall. It was rather unusual for my father to eat brunch with me. Don't get me wrong, he is the worlds supreme father, caring, loving and kind, but he almost always woke up at dawn to start his study's, before later retiring to lounge around the house. The only occasions he is present is either for my birthday, or if he asks something of me. Today was no birthday celebration. I strode through the large hallways, keeping my eyes down in deep thought. _What could he possibly want?_ I reached the oversized wooden doors, knocked once, before I got the approval to enter. I grasped the brass door handle hesitantly, but the coolness under my finger tips encouraged me to go on. I cracked the flap open, peeking my head through the splinter to stare steadily at my father. I cleared my throat previous to speaking.

"You asked of me?"

"Ah, yes, sit down Clarabelle." I creaked the door open and shut it all the same. I stumbled over to my father, and sat down across from his large wooden desk. My father was a stout man with no hair. He had flushed chubby cheeks and white eye brows with small glasses that fit his plump nose. I folded my hands in my lap and looked down expectantly.

"I have something to ask of you," he started. I squeezed my gloved hands together, palms tight.

"Yes?" My timbre was smooth, all the while still expectant. I glanced up under my lashes to find my father pulling out a handkerchief. He blew his nose and tucked it back into his left pocket.

"I have grand news" He announced, obviously proud of himself. I cocked my head to the side allowing strands of hair to lay themselves across my cheek.

"And what would that be?" I tensed. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"My dear Clarabelle, I have enrolled you in a private academy. It is very nice, the finest in all the nations. Since you have the sight, this academy will teach you how to use it well, and—," He cut himself off, noticing my horrified expression, "What's the matter dear?"

"An academy? For my sight? Are you absurd?" I chocked in revulsion. A stern look crossed my father face.

"You will go to this academy, understood?" Awfulness crept through me. I crumbled in my seat, my hoop skirt almost knocking me back. I regained myself and looked him in the eyes, pleading. He shook his head.

"Understood?" He repeated, his eyes going soft. I didn't reply. "Claire," He always used my nickname to get on my good side, "I know you hate seeing them, but trust me! There not all bad! The ones that go to the academy are under a strict contract. They are just like you. They are special in they're own way. Now," Bitterness replaced my disgust, "Are we clear?"

"Yes," I whispered to quiet for him to hear, so I spoke again, "Clear" He gave me a wistful smile. "Trust me Claire, you'll love it there." I glowered, but kept quite, arguing would do me nothing.

**Oh my! Forceing a lady!? That's a no no!? xD I love writing cliff hangers...what is this sight? And what is the academy? I'll post chapter two as soon as I possibly can! Hang tight!**

**With honey bunched of luvs, :**

**Wolfie**


	3. Salutations

**So, Claire is in a different world? No she not, just to clarify. You will all figure it all out later, when she meets Bella and Edward, whom hold a horrid secret. Please enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter two

I glared out of the window, watching the county side go by. I had to admit, I was being absolutely stubborn. I hated where I was going, and how many of them I would see. Suddenly, at the thought of my new school, I was rather curious. Reaching out, I tapped my chauffer on the shoulder. He turned to look at me, surprised.

"Johnson, if I may ask, where are we going?" He smiled and twisted forward again to watch the paved road. I understood the fact that I was on my way to _The_ Academy, but I never knew _it's_ name.

"We, Miss, are going to St. James academy. Built for the finest." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are schools always named after saints?" I huffed, abruptly exasperated. Keeping his eyes forward, Johnson shrugged. I settled back down, having nothing more to say. My eye eventually drooped, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I was rudely awaken by a prodding finger. Johnson was leaning over my body, his eyes danced in wicked amusement.

"Well Sleeping Beauty, we are here" He announced, taking a step back so I could stretch. I stepped out of the car, a scowl plastered on my face, but was soon replaced by bewilderment. In front of me, stood a towering iron gate. I dropped my jaw in stupefaction. I was jolted again by another prodding finger.

"Miss, you must continue on by yourself. This young man here-," Johnson motioned to a young brown haired man with incision emerald eyes, "will take you too the school's main office." With that, I was coerced into another waiting car, with someone whom I didn't even know. I observed from the window of the sleek black car while Johnson handed the man my luggage, before turning too me to smile. I smiled back, water brimming my eyes. I gave a tiny wave whilst he began to lean back into his car. Nervousness filled my belly. I so wanted to leave this dreadful place.

"Are you alright?" I cringed against the door as if I was about to be hit. I hadn't notice the boy had gotten into the car. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Yes" I swallowed weakly. I scrutinized his figure then gasped in terror. He was one of _them_. I swung around quickly, panicked by his presence. Most likely smelling the adrenaline in my veins, the young man reached for my hand.

"What's the matter?" Concern crossed his face, which rapidly churned to shock when I slapped his hand away. Wrapped up in the moment, I leaned toward the drivers seat, where he sat, his horrid head still gazing at me, my jaw clenched.

"Don't touch me you revolting creature." I hissed through my teeth. He smirked.

"You must Be Clarabelle" He turned back around, the sneer still stuck to his face. I paused, alarmed.

"How do you know me?" He did not answer, but instead, began to whistle. I glared at the back of his perfect head.

"Hey, I asked you a question" I mumbled, unhappily. I did not want to talk to a Morpher.

"My name isn't you, it's William, now, I refuse to answer your question on behave of your behavior. In other words, to sum it all up, your being rude." He snickered. I snorted as we drove through the gates.

"I'm being rude?" I accused weakly. I didn't honestly know how to respond, but I _had_ to say something other wise he would win this round. "W-what about you?" I finished off lamely. We pulled up to an outsized building made of bricks. There was a beige cement sidewalk that led up the it's great entrance made of glass. I had never seen anything like it. William chuckled at my expression.

"Welcome to the world of the supernatural. We are more updated then the modern world." I gawked at my surroundings. There were huge metal machines on wheels, much like a car, a few feet away. The mechanism, however, was more….exquisitely superb as I would put it.

"Charming isn't it?" I positioned my body so I could see out the front of the less-pleasant car.

"Where are we?" I asked mystified. He smiled.

"Salutation from the sixth layer." I gave him a perplexed look. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off-"You'll understand later," He chortled previous to adding a retort, "erstwhile human"

**Ohhh! Does that mean Clarabelle isn't a human girl from the industrail revolution? Well, no. How'd you like chapter two? I'm not getting any review so I'm worried! Dx Anywho, I'm already working on the third chapter! If you have any ideas PLEASE feel free to add! **

**Mush love,**

**Wolfie**

**Ps: OMG! DID ANYONE SEE THE COVER OR ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY!? EDWARD AND BELLA ARE ON IT! Theres a awsome artical about the new chapter of Breaking Dawn which you can read in a newly made eclipse book for all whom don't know, oh you can also read the first Midnight Sun chapter on Stephaine Meyer's website and it shows the cover page of the book too!**


End file.
